


Mr. Vanoss

by vinnyoncrack



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Smut, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnyoncrack/pseuds/vinnyoncrack
Summary: Jonathan a low life sexual crazed teen who plays videogames for a living. New neighbors arrive and he's forced to meet them. The downside is the hot new neighbor is his teacher, His teacher is hot and married with a kid. And just Jonathan's luck he falls for Mr.Vanoss.





	1. Lonely nights and Lotions

Delirious:

"Jonathan Dennis Smith GET DOWN HERE NOW" Said My mother. Babs

"Yes ma" I said coming down the stairs.

"We are going to go to our new neighbors for dinner" She said 

"People still do that"? I asked

"Yes Normal people do Go put nice clothes on!"

"Ok I'll be back" I said in a terminator voice

I put on a Black Flannel and blue jeans. With a my Nirvana necklace just to annoy my mother.

"Why are you wearing that necklace take it off" she said

"Why don't you just back off" I said annoyed.

She hit me hard in the mouth.

"Silly boy your mom is scary". Said my dad

"Oh shut up Paul let's go". She said

We arrived. 36. Seconds

*knockknock*

A medium height women with a noticeably spray tan and straight hair opened the door. Her white bright teeth Brown eyes and blondish Brown hair. Looked a bit fit. And her voice sounded like a shy child

"Hi come in Please". She said

"So nice to meet you" said my mom.

"Come sit want a drink" asked the women. 

"Yes please do you have chardonnay" asked my mother

'Of course" said the women.

"Your moms gonna get drunk tonight". Said my dad

I couldn't help but snicker. Then came in a man. Muscles jet black hair dark brown eyes. He was Asian? A hot one damn. He wore a blue t-shirt and some black jeans. And was carrying a little boy. Probably age 2 or 3.

"Oh there's my husband" Said the woman.

"Hi babe" said the man

Ding

"Ooh dinners ready" said the lady

We all sat in the nicely decorated dining room. Candles lit beautiful paintings on the walls and dishware that looked expensive nicely stacked.

"So is this your son" Asked the women

"Why yes his name is Jhonathan" said my mother. 

The man looked at me. As my mother responded to the woman.

"Hello Jonathan I'm Mrs.Fong or Sydney" said Sydney

"And I'm Evan oh I Mean Mr. Fong" He said correcting himself

I giggled.

"Wow you have a laugh" said Sydney

"A lot of people say that haha" I said

Sydney and Evans eyes widened as I.spoke. I could tell Sydney wanted to smile and laugh but Evan was something different something a 27 year old man shouldnt see in a 16 year old boy. 

We all ate. The ladies talking about the lastest gossip. My dad and Evan talking about cars and thier jobs.

Buzz

IMessage

Criag: Del dude I'm bored.

Del: Same

Craig: Come over yah? ;)

Del: Perv

Craig: c'mon I dont want no more lonely nights and lotions.

Del: haha I'll see if I can 

Craig: k babe I'll be waiting

Convo.over

"Mom Craig got hurt" I lied

"How"? My parents asked at the same time. 

"He was skating with Lui and David when all of sudden Lui crashed in with him".

"I'll be right back" said Evan

"Ok go but be home soon" said my ma

I went outside and saw Mr.Fong screaming at his phone. He stared at me with anger. I quickly went down the street and made a right till I saw a blue house. I could of sworn Evan was in his car following me I thought I saw him. Guess not. Let's see what mini is gonna get.


	2. I think Mr. Fong is watching us fuck

Delirious:

"Mini I'm here are you home alone"

"Why yes I am you beautiful specimen"

"Have you been drinking"

"No why would you think that"

"Well since your all up on me I can smell the bitter liquid" I said

"Stop being bitter I want you SWEET"

Mini pulled me aganisnt his front door. Taking off only my clothes. I let him cause I'll admit I was horny. 

He started pecking my neck. Moaning in my ear telling me his dirty words. Working his way into my boxers. 

"Ima make you moan make the neighbors stare at us cause they know how I can pleasure you". " I know you quiver when you see me holding on to your crotch so your raging bulge wont show"." The way you bite your lip when you see me". All the dirty things ima do to you. Ima Fuck you hard. 

I moaned and laughed. I know my laugh makes him blush. He opened the door and we saw the moonlight shine. He brought out a blanket and pillow and told me to lie down. I was only in my boxers and I was hard. I felt like someone was watching us I just felt it. 

He made the blanket spread out and I layed on the pillow. Mini slowly pulled down my boxers. With the tip of his tongue he pleasured me. Up and down on the tip of my line. I shut my eyes as he went farther. Gagging since he was taking it all in. Playing with my stomach and rubbing himself on me. I moaned and moaned.

"Mini your so Ho-" I was interrupted.

"What the Fuck you buttfuckers" Tyler said.

"Tyler he was just sucking me off can you leave" I protested. 

"Tyler.." Mini said 

Before he left he eyed mini and dogged me. 

Mini look at me and continued on.  
I grabbed his hair and pulled on it hard. I sat up mini still sucking. I grabbed onto his hair and copied his movements. Up and down. I thrusted in his mouth. I kissed his head as he continued on. I touched his back feeling him. 

His sucking gotten stronger. I couldn't help but tell him things.   
"Mini I think" 

He slowly stopped then. Liquid came out. He smiled and said my turn.

He pulled down his pants and I quickly sucked him. 

Once he thought it was wet enough he told me to get up. I held on to the wooden railing that was next to the stairs. I stuck my butt up in the air and let Craig do what he wanted. As he thrusted I push my bottom back so I could help out with his movements. 

Sonner or later I was bouncing on him. I moaned out loud saying

"Craig uh that feels good"

He moaned along with me. 

"Jhonathan I hear somebody" he said

I stoped bouncing and sat down next to him. My butt still hurting.

"What did you hear"

"A car approaching"

"What if its your parents" I got starteld and started dressing.

"No they are in London to see my aunt"

I sat back down. 

"Craig It might be My neighbor he was following me earlier I think" I told him

"Is he? that teen mutt"

"Uh Hes an adult and were teens too 16 in matter of fact".

"Ok Jhonathan lets get inside"

"Damn Mr.Fong is watching" I said

"Maybe maybe not whats his name"?

Evan Fong "but I still call him Mr.Fong. I said

"I think Mr.Fong is watching us Fuck" Craig said "Can he also see you blow me"?

"Fine you little fucking princess".

"Yay"

I ended up stickyer than glue on your hands. 

Is he watching?.......


	3. Maybe alright can be our okay

VanossPov:

"Well that was fun Evan! Until you had to make lovey-dovey eyes to thier Fucking SON!" Said my annoying wife Sydney who's evil as FUCK!   
"Well shut up you ignorant slut. My Gosh that was one time and it was awesome! Never thought that guys would be better than white whores!" I said enjoyed by our arguement.  
"Where were you? Did you go out with that kid? You both left at the same time. You dirty Fucking Jerk!"   
"Daddy Mommy?" Said Sydney's son.  
"I need to sleep I have work to go to tommorow." I said.  
"Sleep downstairs if your going to be a dick." Said Sydney as she picked up her son.  
"Gladly"! I responded. I got up from the couch and went outside to the backyard. I should of went to one of the guess bedrooms but I'm pretty sure Sydney will find out. Such a witch. I stared up at the sky and stared at the stars. Why can't I be as beautiful as them. 

"But you are. Illuminating and gorgeous. I'm so jealous". Said a teen voice.  
"Oh Jonathan I didn't see you there. Didn't even know you heard me. My God did I say that aloud Oh my". I said in embarrassment.

"And I called you gorgeous. Let's call it even hehe". He said adorably.  
"That sadly innapropiet and your underage so you shouldn't say that". I said.  
"Yah but other things are worse. Luckily this isn't the worst." He giggled a bit.  
"I guess. You didn't hear anything else did you?" I questioned.  
"Um you mean your wife asking you if you're into me? No no didn't hear anything!" Jonathan said joking.  
We both laughed. "Well then this is honestly awkward". I announced.  
"Yah but we are just neighbors right?" Said Jonathan.  
"Yah why would we be anything else?" I said a bit worried.   
"Oh well okay. Oh and by the way can I ask you something"?   
"Sure yah anything?" Oh no he's going to want to ugh. Don't judge me ugh is my other word for SEX.   
"Um what do you do when you and your buddy are trying to 'buddy'? But someone keeps interrupting or stalking." He said. Oh shit he knew.  
"Um you should find out who it is and try to 'buddy' with your buddy in a place where this person wouldn't know of." I responded.   
"Oh um thanks Mr.Fong! Said Jonathan. "Please just call me Evan." 

"Oh alright Evan."   
"Alright Jonathan."

The next day Monday (Ewwwww)

DeliriousPov:  
"I love cheese." I said. "Delirious no one cares. C'Mon we need to get Hemmings out of Ms. Jackson's class"! Exclaimed Marcel (bidw).  
"He'll come out Marcel. Maybe out sideways or with a STD but I mean all is good"! I said.   
"Hahah you guys are corndogs!" Said our awkward foreign freind Felix.  
"The bells going to ring huh?" Marcel asked Felix.   
"Yeah in four minutes. Should we go? " Asked Felix.  
"Yeah" Marcel and I both responded at the same time.   
"Hey so we have a new tech teacher" said Marcel as we all were getting to leave the eating area and into the halls of doom.   
"Oh yeah I heard first period was drooling over him. Thank Lord we have him for 3rd period. I don't think the girls want a older man or a man period." Joked Felix. "Hahaha True" Marcel said as they highfived.  
We all got into class and as usual Marcel,Felix,and I sat in the back. It was a white walled room. Inspirational posters and your typical high school movie desks filled the room but the color of the desks were black and shiny. With a white board and a oak wood desk right at the front. We all had laptops either from home which was checked by the school incase of anything or just the schools. Apple products were used for your information. A lot of people thought The guys I'm friends with and I are the hear I say it 'Cool Kids'. Well the rebels basically. I fucking hate how were so sterotyped well technically every one is.   
Bell ringsss and dings!

The kids all sit down in the empty seats. I should probably not try to be an ass but Daniel Howell is now hanging out with the Irrelevant Asshole jocks wow I'm going to be an Asshole today. The door opened and I heard footsteps going toward Mrs. Lousin's old desk. I looked down at my open computer and went to an empty page to write down anything we needed to. I took notice everyone else was doing the same.   
"Alright um hello everyone my name is Mr.Vanoss." Said the teacher.  
As he was talking I kept staring down. Hell I didn't even see him walk in. His face will stay there its alright.  
"May I have the kids in the back attention. Those who are staring down at thier laptops."   
Everyone responded and did his command. I kept looking down revising my last story we were supposed to make.   
"The boy in the black and white flannel and blue beanie who's face is covered by his laptop look up please". Mr.Vanoss Commanded.  
I smirked and sat up. Raising an eyebrow to show some sass when it all died down when I looked up at the teacher. He was shocked as well. Holy fucking shit. MR.FONG! EVAN? No fucking way.  
I was in awe and so was he but that all died down when he said "Good now that I have everyone's attention. We will be continueing with your previous story."   
People took quick glances at me since they knew if I caught them staring I would tell them off. Or let them know I see them. Marcel and Felix were both typing away while I was already done.   
"Mr.Vanoss? Can we turn in our story?" I asked in a bored tone.  
Evan looked up at me in a agitated way and just Said sure. I got up and handed him the flashdrive. I knew there was people staring at me I'm thier worst nightmare.   
"Uh alright I got it Thanks." Said Evan. "Sure whatever." I said making him raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He asked. I sat down at my seat and ignored him peacefully. Everyones eyes were on me. For once I loved it.   
"Oh I said Whatever. Sorry sir." I said with no emotion.  
He just scoffed and took out his attendance folder. Then he began Calling out names. 

"Jonathan. Jonathan. Oh my God did he fall asleep?! JONATHAN!"   
"Oh shit I'm alive. Crap I think I fell asleep haha sorry". I said. People starting giggling and blushing when I started laughing.   
Bells ringgs and dingsss

"Alright class finish your stories. Class dismissed. Except for Jonathan."  
"Shit see you later buddy" saidMarcel. "Yah see in lunch" said Marcel. ''See yah." I responded.

Well Alright alone with Evan awesome sauce. Holy Shit I'm alone with him. Alright.


	4. Good boys are bad boys that haven't been caught

Felixs Pov:

"Dumb ass Jonathan. Why'd he have to get in trouble!" I complained to Marcel. "Don't worry man we just need to edit this video and he'll come out by then if not then oh well." Responded Marcel.  
"Fine I guess. Hey did you see Dan? With the assholes."   
"Oh yeah what the hell is up with that. A guy like him hanging with the most likely to work at McDonald's gang wow! Said Marcel.  
"I hope he doesn't get into any trouble. He's actually some one cool to talk to." I said really hoping Dan wouldn't get into any trouble."  
"Well Felix Good Boys are Bad Boys that haven't been caught." Laughed Marcel.   
"Whatever. What do you think is going on in Mr Vanoss room?"  
"Jonathan probably acting like a narcissistic asshole. You know the usual."  
"I wonder if Jonathan's really gay?! Or does he just play around." I questioned.  
"Most likely yeah." Said Marcel.  
"And how would you know?"  
"Craig and Jonathan are very "close". They say and act very feminine at times. When Jonathan is talking to the casual sluts he likes Craig always gets envious. Starts to become a complete twat. Jonathan always takes notice and buys Craig lunch then whispers into his ear about something. Not only that Jonathan butt dialed me and I heard the two have butt sex." Said Marcel Smiling.  
"Ugh nasty ass and you didn't even end the call."   
"I was just curious Felix."   
We both laughed and saw Lui coming our way. "Guys Mae is moving Yay." Lui announced.   
"Happy yay or sad yay" Said Marcel. "Confused yay and a bit of psychotic yay." Said Lui Very tiredly.   
Ugh teen love. I better not love anyone. I'm saving myself for the one can't say the same about the rest.

Delirious POV:

"Why are acting up Mr Dennis. Do you think you could just disrespect me? I do not deserve to be mistreated. I am an adult and you are a minor." 

As Evan kept rambling on about how he wants respect. I couldn't help but day dream a little. I just imagined him bending me over the desk. Whispering dirty sweet nothings into my ear. How the thrusts and moans all combined making me feel so much pleasure. I crossed my legs just thinking about it. I saw that Evan took notice of my little action but he still rambled on.   
I looked into his eyes. Mocha brown with a dash of green. His voice kept getting louder. I loved when they get mad its such a turn on. I just imagine him punishing me for the several times I've done wrong. How his dominance would take over. Spanking,name calling, timeouts,toys,whips,chokers, and blind folding etcetera etcetera.   
"Jonathan have you been listening?" Said Evan.  
I bit my lip which made Evan go crazy.   
"Jonathan!" Said Evan seriously.  
"Yes Daddy." I said still day dreaming. I bit my lip once again and smirked but opened my eyes to see Evan's eyes wide open.  
"Um I have to -- go b--bye" I said stuttering. Holy shit that was fucking embarrassing. I need a drink.


	5. I dont know what I want but I know what I need

Delirious POV:   
Let me tell you something. I've seen teacher student stuff around the school. I could list a bunch of names that slept with various amounts of teachers. Now if I do that would that make me like the rest? Would it?

"Hey Jonathan you're out! Come on lets go to the parking lot. Phil's here!" Exclaimed Felix.  
"Sucker Felix really missed his drugs!" Marcel joked. "Hahaha come on let's go" I said.

The back of the school is where the parking lot is at. Covered by a gate. That has a huge hole so a person can come in or out and its by In N Out. Luckily No one uses the back parking lot. Now Phil short for Phillip is our drug dealer. Ecstasy, Weed, heroin, cocaine, crack,and Angel dust you know the fucked up shit. Oh and cigarettes as well.   
"You're late!" Said Phil angry.  
"Sorry Papi I was stuck in class". I said trying to act seductively. Oh and I was sleeping with Phil as well. Don't worry we used protection Mama didn't raise no tool. But Phil he's sweet and evil.  
"Great now I have some supplies. There we go here sell some alright. The names are on the package." Ordered Phil.  
The guys took what they had to but I stayed behind to just talk Phil.   
"So are you going to come over. Babs and Paul are going to Vegas so I'm home alone for a week." I said.  
"Yah most likely. You haven't told anybody right?" Asked Phil.  
"Nah people don't know I'm a fudge packer. But you know I go both ways so either way is a delight. So are you going to come tonight?"  
"Yah I am going come you know everywhere" Phil joked. "Haha shut up alright I'll see you Kay." I said. Phil pulled me into a kiss and left. Now I need to get to Cat before she asks like a total bitch.

Vanoss POV:  
My Gosh that boy will be the death of me. He is just so sexual just like all the other kids in his grade but he's just the nicest looking. And the way he gets turned on when he gets into trouble and the way he bites his lips. Oh my God Stop Evan think! This is a minor A STUDENT. One student I'd like to bend over and make him scream Oh Daddy. You're married you have a kid but your marriage sucks and the kid is probably not yours. Not only that how the hell am I going to get to sleep with him. Or even love him. "Shut Up Evan You Don't Love him. You don't even know him" I whispered to myself. Please just can I be happy.  
Lunch is over in 24 minutes gives me time to go eat something. I got my wallet and decided to walk to In N Out since it's like right next door. I went to the back of the school where it was another shortcut. But I saw Jonathan kissing someone. Why was he back here? Who is this delinquent he was kissing? I saw the delinquent leave through the hole from the gate. Dammit he was handsome. I wish I was I only have a body. I ran back to the classroom and shut the door. I felt like a teen all over again. Seeing your crush with someone else wishing that that was you in their arms. The I love yous, the hugs, kisses,jokes,beauty, and how you can feel infinite with them like your finally not alone but no. You are just casted to the side he or she doesn't love you or find any interest in you because your too skinny or too fat. Not pretty enough or your pretty but they just want to hit and quit it. Or since your cool and you don't like what they like. But how would they know! Jonathan is just like them. This is my fault getting into a teen who isn't into actual love and I'm wanting it. I don't know what I want but I do know what I need Jonathan.

Jonathan POV: 

"Haha alright man so what should we do tomorrow. Maybe go partying or what you know?" I said laughing with the guys.  
"Uh hem well we should we you know hahaha oh my God I'm sorry but Daithi what the fuck! You shat your pants and hahahaha" laughed Marcel Deliriously.   
"Haha shut up" complained David.  
I wondered what Evan is doing or how he's doing? I glanced to my left and saw Dan looking at me. Great! I sometimes wish him and I never fucked but I can't since we banged multiple times on various occasions. He once had a pregnancy scare which did in fact scare me. I love how mother nature now doesn't only punish women with a baby carried in their uterus but now Men have it too! Yay! Dammit Doctors!   
I got up wanting some sour patches and saw Dan walking behind me. The vending machine was hidden from the kids to see what goes on here. "Hi Jon. Um I was hoping I could have a word with you?" Asked Dan. "Sure let me just get some sour patches." I said pushing the buttons.   
"Okay so I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to go see a film?" Dan asked timidly.  
"Dan I know you just want to have sex man no need to invite me to a movie how about Thursday. Come over to my house. My parents won't be home all week." I said.  
"Alright well see you then and yah I am going to take you to a movie you deserve it. Through all the times." Dan smiled and I did the same.   
I'm a teen I deserve to be a little slut. At least I think I do


End file.
